La curiosité est un vilain défaut !
by Dichan03
Summary: Lavi va apprendre que parfois la vérité, ça fait mal, très mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de man ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. (sinon Lenalee serait morte depuis belle lurette ! désolée pour ses fans)**

**Angel est un personnage de ma création qui me tape sur les nerfs en permanence.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Rencontre inattendue**

**Par un beau matin d'été, Lavi Bookman et son grand-père restaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Eh bien le rouquin ne voulait tout simplement pas se faire frapper par son grand-père et avait donc suivit ce dernier à la recherche de nouveaux livres.**

**_ Mais tu les as tous lus panda ! Pourquoi tu veux revenir ?**

**_ Tais toi et cherche !**

**C'est en soupirant qu'il repris ses recherches, qui n'aboutiraient à rien du tout. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de tous ces livres, non ? Alors cette personne devrait pouvoir l'aider -ou prouver à la tête de mule qui lui servait de grand père qu'il avait tord-. C'est donc sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'il se dirigait vers le comptoir du bibliothécaire.**

**_ Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**_ Vous êtes venus pour un renseignement ?**

**Son coeur rata un battement. Peut-être deux en fait. Il avait sous les yeux l'une des filles les plus mignonnes qu'il avait vu. Blonde, de taille moyenne, fine. Ses yeux vairons, un bleu et un vert, le fixaient avec gentilesse et amusement. Elle souriait, même si elle devait presque se dévisser la tête pour le regarder.**

**_ Heu... Ce serais pour savoir si il y aurait de nouveaux livres...**

**_ ... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je dois avoir reçu un arrivage de manga qu'avait demandé le grand intendant. Vous voulez le voir ?**

**_ Je ne pense pas que ça interesse le panda... Mais je veux bien les voir un jour.**

**_ Nous avons un autre livre. Sur le Moyen-âge. Vous le voulez ?**

**_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**_ Mais pas du tout ! C'est rare de voir quelqu'un ici. Vous devez être Lavi Bookman, non ?**

**_ O-Oui...**

**_ Je suis Angel Blue. Je viens juste d'arriver. Ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux livres.**

**_ ...**

**Elle avait vraiment un sourire magnifique. À se faire damner un ange. Il la suivit dans plusieurs rayons, passant devant Bookman, jusqu'à une étagère qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant. Elle prit sans hésitation un livre en cuir pour le lui mettre dans les mains.**

**_ Tenez. Venez me voir si vous souhaitez l'emprunter.**

**_ ...**

**_ J'espère qu'il vous conviendra. À plus tard.**

**Elle avait disparu en un éclair, laissant un parfum de pomme et de chocolat derrière elle. Il esprit ses esprits et remarqua que les deux étagères autour de lui contenaient des livres qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Il ouvrit celui qu'il tenait en main et au il de sa lecture, découvrit que c'était un texte qui était rédigé dans le détail d'une guerre entre deux clans Vikings. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable et lu le petit livre, puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ce que son grand père vienne le chercher, le traitant d'imbécile pour être disparu pendant plusieurs heures.**

**_ Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!**

**_ Ouais panda...**

**Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir la nouvelle bibliothécaire.**

* * *

**A SUIVRE ! Review please !**


	2. Rencontre avec Komulin

**Disclamer : J'ai essayé de kidnapper les personnages, mais j'ai fait la connaissance de Mugen entre temps... très sympatique. **

**Rating : M pour la violence à venir ! Je vous promet douleur et larmes mes chatons en réglisse !**

**P.S. : Je suis trop contente ! -fait la danse de la victoire- J'ai réussit ce chapitre ! En plus, Yu-chan ne m'a pas (encore) tuée pour les conneries à venir !**

**Kanda : T'as raison. Effaçons cet inadmissible oubli. Dis bonjour à Mugen.**

**Dichan03 : Tiens... Salut Yu-chan... Salut Mugen... Allez Yu-chan, sourit ! Il faut voir Lavi en rose ! **

**Kanda : Crève !**

**Dichan03 : Ou en bleu c'est comme tu veeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! -s'enfuit en courant avec Kanda derrière elle-**

**Allen : Bon... Bonne lecture. ^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Komulin

Dans les locaux de la congrégation de l'ombre, un rire machiavélique se fît entendre. De qui s'agissait-il me demanderez vous ? Eh bien. Si on vous dit "Komulin XII", vous devinez ?

* * *

**_ Reever-san ! Vous avez encore abîmé ce livre ! **

**_ Désolé... C'est le stress...**

**_ -soupire- Je vais devoir en racheter... -tend l'oreille- Hum ? Ce ne serait pas Komui-san ? **

**_ Qu'est-ce que cet abrutit nous a encore fait ?**

**_ Je crois qu'il a dit "Komulin XII"... Komulin ?**

**_ M**** ! ALERTE ROUGE ! KOMULIN EN ACTION !**

Rien qu'en entendant le mot "Komulin" tout le monde commença à courir dans tous les sens. Mais c'était quoi Komulin ? Il faut que j'aille voir dans les dictionnaires de la congrégation. Ils étaient entre... Le traducteur "Tymcanpi/japonais" et "Comment éviter Mugen", le fameux "dictionnaire Lee", créé par Komui-san.

**_ Voyons voir... Komulin... Komulin... Ah voilà ! "Expérience détraquée du grand intendant (voir définition plus haut), sensée aider au quotidien des exorcistes, ne fonctionne jamais. Reconnaissable par son béret et sa couleur bleue, le Komulin est une créature dangereuse qu'il faut à tout prix éliminer." Wouah ! Il y a même la définition de Kanda-san ! "Japonais grincheux et asocial, attaque à vue. Il faut savoir que le Kanda se nourrit exclusivement de sobas (pâtes japonaises) et est toujours accompagné d'un sabre appelé "Mugen". Le Kanda est à éviter au possible. (P.S. : Si vous l'énervez, jetez lui Lavi ou Allen dessus et courez.)" Intéressant... Je devrais me tenir à l'écart de Komui-san et de Komulin-san.**

Je restais donc à faire le travail du grand intendant que Reever-san avait laissé traîner (autant leur enlever un peu de travail et de stress). Au loin, les cris d'Allen-san se faisaient entendre, il était probablement poursuivit par Komulin-san... Attendez, ils ne se rapprocheraient pas un peu trop de moi là ?! Ils... défoncent le mur...

Temps de vie restant : 4 minutes, 27 secondes et 1 millième

* * *

Au final, Kanda-san a découpé Komulin-san en deux et est repartit. Il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts : L'aile Nord, l'aile Sud, et la mienne (Sud-ouest). Tout était... ravagé ? Les livres que je venait de finir de classer par thème, ordre alphabétique, date de parution et côtes étaient éparpillés par terre dans un joyeux bordel... Quelqu'un m'avait maudite, c'était certain maintenant. En plus, j'avais plein de bleus, d'éraflures et mon bras me faisait mal, mes vêtements était en lambeaux, rien de bien grave en somme. Allen-san par contre, était das un sale état.

**_ Allen-san ? Vous êtes mort ?**

**_ ...**

**_ Allen-san ?!**

**_ J'suis en vie... ou presque...**

Petite précision, avant de partir, Kanda-san lui a mit une raclée, il est tombé dans la tour avant de se rattraper à une barrière, il a combattu Komulin. Je vous le dit, il est increvable ce mec !

**_ Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! **

**_ NON ! Tout mais pas ça !**

**_ Hum ?**

**_ Pas "L'Antre du Diable" !**

**_ Allez Allen-san, il faut vous faire soigner. ^^**

Je l'emmenait donc à l'infirmerie. D'accord, en fait, j'étais obligée de le traîner par les pieds (il fait quand même son poids !) pendant qu'il hurlait, et ce, sur trois étages mesdames et messieurs, oui, trois étages avant de voir une porte fermée. J'ouvrais donc et entrait, en traînant Allen-san et découvrait une pièce assez sombre. On était pourtant en plein milieu d'après-midi, en été.

**_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

Une voix féminine se fît entendre derrière moi. Allen-san frissonna, j'aurais du avoir peur, je dis bien "j'aurais du", mais, avoir des nerfs d'acier est la moindre des choses pour la bibliothécaire de L'ordre Noir. (Auteur : Reprise de black butler ! XD)

**_ Bonjour ! Je suis venue vous amener Allen-san, il a été blessé par le robot de Komui-san. ^^' **

**_ Encore ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Dis-moi ma petite, je ne t'ai jamais vue ici.**

**_ Je suis Angel Blue, la nouvelle bibliothécaire. Vous devez être l'infirmière en chef. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! On m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup connaître les secrets inavouables des gens ! Si vous saviez combien de personnes me racontent leurs vies !**

**_ Heu...**

L'infirmière (alias "le Diable" avec un grand D) ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle venait de trouver quelqu'un à qui toute la congrégation confiait ses secrets et semblait pouvoir les lui dire sans aucuns remords ! C'était la perle rare !

**_ Bienvenue Angel Blue ! Assied-toi là pendant que je tor... soigne Walker, après je te soigne et on discutera d'accord ?**

Son sourire était trop innocent. Mais la jeune fille lui raconta tous les secrets des exorcistes, trouveurs et scientifiques, même ceux de Jerry ! L'infirmière était vraiment aux anges !

Au final, une passion peu commune naquit entre les deux femmes. Qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, voir les membres de l'ordre rouges de honte !

* * *

**Auteur : Alors ? Review please ! ^^**

**Kanda : Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont te féliciter pour une connerie pareille ?**

**Auteur : ... -réfléchit- KOMUI ! KANDA VEUT SE MARIER AVEC LENALEE !**

**Kanda : MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! **

**Komui -au loin- : Komulin GO ! Met en miette ce cafard, cet animal, ce fourbe, ce traître, cet enfoiré de Kanda Yu !**

**Allen : Voilà une bonne chose de faîte ! Bien fait Bakanda !**

**Auteur : On est pas près de revoir Kandabruti !**

**Lavi : Heu... Pas si sur...**

***10 minutes plus tard***

**Lavi : Bon... Comme l'auteur et Allen sont à l'infirmerie avec Komui, c'est moi qui fait la clôture. Laissez des review à notre fainéante auteur, ça l'encouragera et elle finira plus vite le chapitre 3. Elle fera peut-être même un Yullen, avec un peu de chance.**


End file.
